


Reverse Card

by maddylime



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining Michael Mell, UNO, but its not that bad i swear, i dont know how to write makeout scenes but i did, slightly sexual but also no, they're playing uno, theyre just having a nice friendly uno game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: Let’s make a bet,” he announced, smirking and putting his cards down. A bet? When Michael was just about to win? Yeah, there was no way he would say no to this.“Alright. What’s the terms?” Michael questioned."If I win, you buy me slushies for a month. If you win, you get...whatever you want,” Jeremy asserted. Huh. Anything he wanted.His mind immediately went to a kiss. The thing he wanted most was a kiss.ORJeremy and Michael play uno and neither of them expect what will happen when the game ends.





	Reverse Card

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!i saw be more chill!!!! it was pretty epic and it was the happiest ive ever been so yeet  
> anyway i think this is pretty in character  
> and im strangely proud of this

“Draw four! Color: green!” Jeremy announced,cockily, and placed down his card with faked confidence.

It was the fourth day of their self-made uno tournament. According to the rules, the first person to win 100 times, won the tournament. So far, Michael had already won about 39 times and Jeremy had only won 26 times. Most people would give up on such a drawn-out uno game, but it was their type of thing. They’ve been playing uno together for what felt like centuries, why shouldn’t they declare the true champion? 

Also, it brought out Jeremy's competitive side, an added plus, because Michael thought it was cute. 

He had won 4 games today while Jeremy had only won three. Because of this, Jeremy’s determination was rising. Michael could clearly notice that, as he was always shuffling through his cards, trying to strategize his way through. He talked with confidence, always mocking Michael when he made a good move. Again, it was cute, so cute that Michael wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he would never do that. 

Michael had recently realized his crush on Jeremy, about a year ago. It should've been obvious to him for the longest time, considering how his heart fluttered when he complimented him and how he seemed to only want to spend time with Jeremy and just Jeremy. But he was dating Christine, and he was so happy about it. His face lit up when he talked about her and he talked about her a lot. Their conversations consisted mostly of Christine and how cute she was with her outfits and her performance art. Admittedly, their conversations about Christine had died down lately, but Michael didn’t want to get his hopes up. The best bet was for Michael to just went along with how it used to be. Sure, it was hard sometimes, but why wouldn’t it be? He had a crush on fricken Jeremy Heere, his best friend of twelve years who had a ridiculously cute smile and stayed with him through almost everything (*cough* the squip *cough*). But he just admired from afar and hoped that would be enough.

And that’s exactly what he was doing right now. Admiring from afar. 

“You know, you’re not gonna beat me,” Michael smirked, putting down a green draw two card.

“You don’t know that!” Jeremy retorted. He shuffled through his cards and settled on a regular green card. Michael had only three cards left. He could either put down a +2 or change the color to blue. According to Jeremy’s actions throughout the game, Michael could guess he didn’t have any blue. 

“Hmmmm,” Michael prounounced, as if to tease Jeremy. He shuffled through his cards longedly for a whole minute just to taunt him.

“Just put down the card, Michael!” Jeremy blurted. Michael laughed at his response.

“Fine, but you’re not gonna like it,” Michael smiled, as he changed the color to blue.

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy sighed in frustration. Michael laughed out of admiration and then, to hide his admiration, looked down at his all blue cards. There was no way he wouldn’t win the game. 

“Sorry Jer, that’s just the way the game works,” Michael grinned. Jeremy didn’t really like the nickname “Jer” but he never protested when Michael said it. 

Jeremy sighed in defeat and started picking up cards, one after the other. Finally, he got a blue card and placed it down. So, the game was looking good for Michael. He placed another blue card down and watched as Jeremy picked up more cards. 

Suddenly, Jeremy stopped.

“Let’s make a bet,” he announced, smirking and putting his cards down. A bet? When Michael was just about to win? Yeah, there was no way he would say no to this. 

“Alright. What’s the terms?” Michael questioned. 

“If I win, you buy me slushies for a month. If you win, you get...whatever you want,” Jeremy asserted. Huh. Anything he wanted. 

His mind immediately went to a kiss. The thing he wanted most was a kiss. That’s all he’d been thinking about for the last few weeks. When they were together, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes always wandered to Jeremy’s lips. 

But that’s a completely stupid idea. A COMPLETELY stupid idea. Jeremy is head over heels in love with Christine. He would never do anything close to cheating on her, even if it’s harmless and means nothing, or even if she approved it herself. He especially wouldn’t do it with Michael. Sure, Jeremy was clearly not straight but he was clearly not gay for him. If he was, he probably would’ve noticed the huge crush Michael had on him.Kissing Jeremy would be a fatal decision resulting in the death of their friendship. 

Still, he looked at Jeremy’s smug face and couldn’t deny it to himself. He wanted to kiss this boy. He could imagine it almost perfectly, complete with awkward motions, blushing cheeks and the feeling of Jeremy’s smooth lips on his. When would he get another chance? Now was the perfect time, he could just play it off as a joke. Like “haha we’re best friends and we kissed! #No homo #just bro things!” 

“So?” Jeremy asked, snapping Michael out of his thoughts. 

“You’re on,” Michael challenged. Jeremy smiled slyly, and put down a draw four. 

“The color is yellow!” Jeremy announced. Michael looked at his cards and felt a bit of doubt before brushing it off and picking up more cards. He got only one yellow card, but still acted confident as he put it down. 

They went on, turn after turn, the color remaining yellow. Admittedly, Michael’s confidence had wavered quite a bit, now that he had more cards than Jeremy and few of them were yellow. But, what was shaking him most was the bet. He just agreed to a bet that could result in kissing his crush, an ultimate goal of his. However, the game wasn’t looking so good for him and his one chance for a kiss could go as quickly as it came. It was selfish to think this way and he knew it, it was stupid and petty. But, he couldn’t hide his feelings. He felt his desperation for kissing Jeremy, for touching Jeremy, for being closer to Jeremy, grow stronger and out of his control. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for this one, Michael,” Jeremy bragged, waving his cards around. 

“Bring it on! You’re talking to the king of Uno here,” Michael quipped. Luckily, Jeremy didn’t hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

Jeremy laughed and quickly put down a skip card. 4 cards left. Then, he changed the color with a green skip card. 3 cards left. Then, another yellow skip card. 2 cards left. Then a reverse card. 1 card left. 

“Uno!” he stated and placed down a +2. Michael stared at the cards and then stared at him. Noticing his behavior, Jeremy teased, “Told you, you weren’t ready.” 

Indeed. Michael was not ready. He really thought he had a chance, but it was stupid of him to hope. The kiss would never happen, he’d never get to feel Jeremy’s lips on his. There would be no passion between them, no romantic cuddling either. No holding hands as a couple. No kisses on the cheek. No completely non-platonic flirting. Things would always be the same between them. Michael would always hopelessly pine after him, while Jeremy would be completely oblivious. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Jeremy asked, clearly noticing his emotions. 

“What? Of course I am!” Michael deflected. 

“Ok...You were just like staring off into space,” Jeremy explained. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about all those slushies I have to buy you now,” Michael joked. 

“Ok..” Jeremy mumbled, starting to pick up the cards. 

Michael didn’t know what came over him. All of a sudden, he was fantasizing about his best friend. Feeling disappointed and distracted, he imagined them kissing over and over again. He thought of how rough he’d kiss him, yet how innocent and warm it would be. He would tangle his hands in his hair and just feel the closeness between them. Breathing in the same air, with almost the same movements, with their lips and hands working with each other. He couldn’t stop thinking, he needed to know. So, in a moment of chaotic thoughts and want, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. 

The cards fell out of Jeremy’s hand. The world seemed to stop. The kiss was short, it was more like a peck than a kiss. Still, Michael took note of Jeremy’s warm and chapped lips. He savored even the short moment. Then, he pulled away, feeling both satisfied and guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” Michael sighed, and immeditely stared at the floor. The doubts started rushing in. How could he be so stupid? So uttterly stupid. What was wrong with him? Doesn’t he realize what he just did? Doesn’t he realize what he could lose? He could ruin this friendship, one of the best things in his life, just because he was being greedy. Why couldn’t he just stay away and leave it alone? His thoughts grew more and more panicked and he felt himself being swallowed by the silence in the room. If Jeremy could just reject him already, that would be great. Just say anything to fill the void of quiet. Just say he didn’t like the kiss. Say that Michael is a terrible person for kissing him while knowing he’s in love with Chrstine. Say he doesn’t like Michael in that way and he never will. Or maybe just forget anything happened. Just continue with the uno game. Something. 

“Me and Christine broke up”, Jeremy started cautiously. “We’re still best friends though, nothing bad happened!... Um, she, she thinks I have a crush on you. And uh, she- she’s right! Um. I like you. Thanks for kissing me, it was fun, I- I-, we could try that again if you want to,” Jeremy continued awkwardly, his voice cracking almost every sentence. 

Michael was immediately relieved. Ok, so Jeremy didn’t mind the kiss. Jeremy didn’t think it was weird. Jeremy wasn’t mad. Then, it hit him. Jeremy had a crush on him. He looked up and saw that Jeremy was as nervous as he was. He didn’t know how to think. Jeremy liked him. This was the best moment of his life. Oh my God. Jeremy liked him. Jeremy wanted to kiss him again. It’s happening. All of his fantasies are coming to life. 

They stared into each others eyes with awkward silence, both wanting to kiss the other, but both too nervous to do so. Finally, Michael just went for it. 

Their lips touched and it was almost like sparks flew. It felt like what every stereotypical, sappy, teen romance kiss was supposed to feel like. Finally, Michael had kissed his crush, and his best friend. He was elated. 

The kiss was soft and filled with uncertainty. They weren’t touching each other yet as they were just figuring out how to kiss correctly. Soon, they fell into a pattern, keeping it soft and gentle. Wanting to be closer to him, Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy. Following his motions, Jeremy found his way to Michael’s waist and pulled him closer. 

The kiss deepened, becoming filled with more and more need. Michael started tangling his hands in Jeremy’s hair, slightly pulling on it. They pulled each other closer and closer, not wanting to let this moment go. The kisses became filled with more desperation and passion. Michael’s lips started to move away from his mouth and move towards his neck. He stopped, not sure if it was okay for him to do so. 

He kissed his way to Jeremy’s ear and whispered, “Can I?” hoping it would say enough. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy squeaked out. Michael smiled, and moved his lips towards his neck. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but he started kissing Jeremy’s neck softly. He heard Jeremy take a sharp intake of breath as soon as he did. He pulled away slightly and was about to ask for approval again but was interrupted by Jeremy reassuring him with “No-No continue. Please.” 

Michael started kissing Jeremy's neck again, only a little rougher this time. His goal was to make a slight mark on him. He wanted proof that Jeremy was his, not in an obsessive way or anything. He just wanted to know that Jeremy would allow him to leave a mark, and that he wasn’t ashamed of their possibility of a relationship. But, on a more sexual note, he liked knowing that he would make a mark on his probably-soon-to-be-boyfriend. 

He kept going until he felt as if he did well enough. He pulled away to see Jeremy’s blushing face accompanied by a noticeable mark on his neck. Well, it wasn’t as subtle as he would have liked. 

Jeremy quickly moved forward and started kissing Michael roughly. He pulled himself closer to him and ended up sitting on Michael’s lap. Michael was surprised at Jeremy’s sudden dominance but followed his lead.They continued kissing, with not much movement except for their lips. The kisses slowly became more gentle, and eventually, they pulled apart. 

Jeremy looked into Michael’s eyes and Michael looked back. Jeremy darted his eyes down, afraid of the eye contact. Seeing Jeremy so flustered and cute made Michael smile. 

“You’re...a really good kisser” was all Jeremy could say. 

Michael smiled and returned the compliment, saying, “You’re also really good.” 

They both stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. The room was painfully silent. Michael looked at the floor, seeing the uno cards scattered everywhere, and Jeremy followed his gaze. Seeing this mess, they broke out into laughter. 

“Wow, so who’s gonna clean up the cards?” Jeremy joked. 

“Or we could just kiss again and worry about it later,” Michael flirted. Jeremy laughed and leaned forward, closing the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fanfiction right before i saw be more chill  
> and im posting it on the day we found out its closing on august 11  
> i really love this show and i have for two years so it made a pretty big impact on me  
> im so emotional about this whole thing and i just wanted to say that i truly love this fandom 
> 
> ANYWAY  
> give me feedback if you want  
> mwah


End file.
